


love me like you do

by mynsfwaccount



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Smut, THEY ARE AGED UP, THEY ARE AGED UP JESUS CHRIST, Vaginal Fingering, a little bit of fluff so i’ll tag it anyways, i love them so much and didn’t see enough smut so here we go, theyre 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynsfwaccount/pseuds/mynsfwaccount
Summary: Emira is lonely in the big, empty Blight Mansion. Who wouldn’t be? But Emira only had one thing on her mind to keep her occupied.
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 13
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first pure smut fic in what feels like forever, so please be gentle. as a disclaimer, ALL CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP +2. we aren’t about sexualizing minors, so keep in mind the characters have been aged up and they are now 18. this was a little difficult for me to write because i seriously haven’t written anything remotely smutty in quite some time. anyways, enjoy!

Viney was just sitting in her bedroom when she got the notification. Her scroll chimed and she grabbed it from its place beside her. She wasn’t expecting a message today, but she opened it nonetheless. What popped up on the screen jumbled her brain, so she had to look away and recollect her thoughts before she looked again. It wasn’t that the message itself was lewd, it was the implications that sent her into overdrive.

_I miss you, Vi. It’s lonely here in this big empty house._

As Viney tried to calm her racing heart, her scroll chimed again and her heart sped up at the contents of the message.

_Care to join me? ;)_

It took Viney no longer than three seconds to be sitting up and pulling on her shoes. She hoped Puddles was up for the flight as she ran out the back door and to the stables.

”Hey big boy, up for a ride?” Viney said, and the griffin huffed in approval. The animals were smarter than you’d think, sensing your every movement and emotion. Viney mounted him, clicked her tongue, and Puddles took off into the twinkling night sky.

It didn’t take more than ten minutes for her to be outside the Blight Mansion, all thanks to her favorite griffin’s speedy delivery. She hopped off of him, scratched his head, and pulled him off into the woods so no one would get suspicious. She made the trek up the long yard and paused as she saw a pair of sparkling eyes peek through the window. Viney just laughed and kept walking until she got to the door. The teenaged witch slung the door open from the inside before Viney even had a chance to knock.

Viney didn’t even have time for a “hello” before she was pounced on and the taller witch had engulfed her in a searing kiss. Viney hummed at the contact and brought her hand up to cup her girlfriend’s cheek. When she pulled back, she was met with dark, lustful eyes. 

“My parents aren’t home, Edric is with Jerbo, Amity is on a date with Luz, and I want you _so fucking bad_ ,” Emira practically whimpered, not even bothered by the desperation in her tone.

Viney just stared in shock. The thought of someone wanting her that way was still new to her, but to have someone this disheveled and all she did was kiss her was beyond anything she ever imagined.

Viney grinned and pulled her lover back into a kiss. It was soft at first but quickly became heated as the pent up sexual frustration seeped through. The two fumbled around for the door handle as they made their way inside, lips never disconnecting. They made their way upstairs, stumbling over tangled limbs, and walked into Emira’s room.

As soon as the door was shut, Viney pushed her up against the door with a force neither women knew she was capable of and kissed her with ferocity. Emira let out a soft moan and blushed in embarrassment at the noise. Viney didn’t mind, of course, and just kept kissing her.

Viney sucked Emira’s bottom lip into her mouth, sucking just hard enough to elicit a reaction from her partner. She shivered in delight at the sensation, tightening her grip around Viney’s waist.

Emira got a sudden surge of confidence and she flipped the both of them around so Viney’s back was to the door. She smirked at the shock that passed over her face and slowly licked her lips. The effect it had on the other woman was obvious, her pupils blown and her breath shaky. She dipped her head down to Viney’s neck and gently nipped the skin there, running her tongue over it to soothe the sting. She sucked on her pulse point hard enough to leave a mark, and Viney let out a long groan. The vibrations coming from Viney’s throat spurred Emira on, and she harshly bit down on her lover’s neck.

”Emira...” Viney rasped, hesitantly pulling away from the other woman. Emira stared in confusion, but Viney left no time for chitchat, as she hoisted Emira up and grabbed onto her thighs. She gasped in surprise and reflexively wrapped her legs around her.

”Tonight is about _you_ ,” Viney said without a doubt. Emira just simply nodded as her girlfriend carried her over to the bed and placed her down gently. She bent down and captured Emira’s lips in yet another blazing kiss. Their lips worked together like magic, tongues caressing and lips brushing gently. It was pure bliss for both of them.

When they disconnected, Viney stared in awe at the state of her lover. Her hair was disheveled and frizzy, her lips swollen, her eyes dark, and her cheeks flushed pink. Viney had never been more in love.

”This needs to come off,” Viney lightly joked while tugging on Emira’s top. She discarded the shirt and tugged off her own clothing to add to the pile. Emira’s mouth went dry at the sight. The light curve of her pale breasts, the perky nipples, the natural curves of her body, all of it was breathtaking. Viney would’ve teased, but she was in the same position, admiring Emira’s body.

When they locked eyes again, Viney went straight for the kiss. The eroticism of the shared moment they had while admiring each other was driving Viney to take control. She latched onto Emira’s neck and began nipping and biting at her pulse point. She wanted marks, she wanted the world to know that Emira was hers, and vice versa. Emira groaned in delight and grabbed onto Viney’s hand. It was a simple act, but it meant a lot.

Viney slowly began making her way down her body, kissing and nipping until she got to the swell of Emira’s breasts. She paused, not wanting to make her lover uncomfortable. “Is this okay?”

”Y-Yes, please, just make love to me, Viney,” Viney flushed at the statement, but grinned at her. She leaned back down and swirled her tongue around her breast, but was extra careful not to touch her sensitive peak. She grazed her teeth along the underside of her bust, and Emira quivered in anticipation. She paused for a second and waited for eye contact. Once Emira looked down because of the lack of contact, she latched her lips onto the nipple and flicked it hard with her tongue. Emira let out a gasp, not only at the sensation but also at the eye contact.

She kept her movement slow and languid, but she felt Emira getting antsy below her, so she sped it up just a smidge. She switched to the other breast, planning on giving it some attention too. She nipped and sucked, relishing in the sounds she pulled from the taller witch.

Emira could feel herself soaking through her panties. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It wasn’t their first time, but it was their first time since saying “I love you”. That made it ten times better, the known mutual attraction and love for each other magnified every touch tenfold. 

Viney started kissing her way down Emira’s abdomen, her teeth grazing across her toned torso, nipping at her skin and soothing it with a firm swipe of her tongue. As she made her way south, she tugged down Emira’s jeans and panties with a yank. She got down to her dark green curls, but veered off to the side and nipped at the inside of her thighs.

”V-Viney,” Emira warned, but Viney just chuckled and kissed her inner thigh.

”Good things come to those who wait,” Viney smirked at the indignant huff that came from the other girl.

Viney would give her what she wanted, but not yet. For now, she ghosted her breath across her lover’s glistening mound and nipped at each thigh. She sucked and soothed and bit until Emira was writhing in desperation. She settled herself in between her thighs and slung her legs up on her own shoulders. Emira squeaked at the quick movement, and Viney laughed, sending bursts of air across Emira’s throbbing clit. She moaned in response, welcoming the new sensation.

Viney finally gave in and licked through Emira’s slick folds with one long stroke, earning a gasp from the woman. She took her time tasting the luscious juices coming from her, each taste better than the one before. Emira was writhing under her touch, her body craving more. She grabbed her girlfriend’s dark locks, pulling just hard enough to sting, but not hard enough to be uncomfortable. Viney moaned at the touch, the vibrations flowing through her core. 

“Titan, Viney, that feels—“ Emira started to say, but was cut off as Viney plunged her tongue into her wet heat, caressing the sweet spot that made her legs turn to jelly. Emira moaned and jerked in surprise. Viney just tightened her hold on her thighs and continued eating her out.

”Fuck,” Viney drawled out, sending the vibrations of her voice shooting through Emira’s core. Emira shivered at the sensation and rocked her hips. Viney grinned at the witch. Viney latched onto her clit with her lips and lapped at the small bud. She brought one hand to her lover’s heat and began to tease her entrance with slow, careful movements. Emira squirmed and tightened her grip on Viney’s hair.

”P-Please,” Emira whined and Viney was taken aback. The pure need in her voice was almost enough to send her over the edge right there. 

Viney smiled as she continued her ministrations, but plunged her index finger into Emira’s heat. She quickly added a second finger when it was deemed too small and began pumping in and out of her girlfriend’s wet core. Emira was a whimpering and whining mess below her, each stroke driving her cognitive abilities through the floor.

”Viney, I-I’m getting close,” Emira groaned as the spring in her abdomen coiled tighter and Viney picked up the pace. She sucked on her clit, sending shocks of pleasure through every inch of her body, all while still hitting that sweet rough patch with each stroke.

“Oh fuck, I’m—“ Emira grabbed onto Viney as her orgasm neared. Viney flicked her clit one last time before sucking hard on it and bringing Emira over the edge, leaving Emira a shaking, stuttering mess. Her walls clenched and her legs shook with the bolts of electricity that coursed through her. Viney lapped up the juices that had spilled out of the witch and helped her ride her orgasm out. Emira collapsed on the bed and Viney crawled up to plant a firm kiss on her lips. Emira could taste herself on her girlfriend’s lips, and she watched intently as she licked every drop off of her chin.

“I love you so much, Emira,” Viney said as she cuddled up next to her girlfriend. Emira smiled and kissed her forehead.

”I love you too, Vi,” the Blight said with a dopey expression on her face. She calmed her racing heart and regained control of her muscles just enough to flip them both over and pin Viney to the bed. She grinned mischievously at the surprised expression on her girlfriend’s face.

”My turn”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was up to par, if people actually like it i might continue it and write a couple other scenes. maybe, who knows. anyways, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus wow. this got a little popular. well, here’s chapter two. sorry for the wait :(

“My turn,” the taller witch said as she flipped both women over. Viney stared at the woman above her in shock. Emira merely smiled and leaned down to kiss her gently.

”Let me take care of you,” Emira whispered lovingly in her girlfriend’s ear and Viney just nodded. She wanted this more than she wanted to admit.

Emira gently moved her hand down her girlfriend’s body, relishing in the way she twitched with every movement. She paused for a moment, but only to latch onto her neck and kiss along her pulse point. She gently bit down on the soft spot, earning a groan from the shorter woman.

“Is this okay?” Emira asked in a soft tone as she hovered her hand over Viney’s core. Viney nodded feverishly, almost desperately. Emira just grinned at her lovingly.

“Please,” Viney croaked, sending a shiver down Emira’s spine at the lust seeping through her voice. Viney knew exactly what she was doing to her and smirked.

Emira gripped onto Viney’s hips as she kissed her deeply, both women groaning at the contact. Emira took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Viney’s mouth and massage their tongues together gently. Viney whimpered as her lover sucked on her tongue. Emira could hear the need in her voice, so she gave in and trailed her fingers down her abdomen and towards the apex of her thighs.

Emira took her time, not once making contact with her heat. She reveled in the whines and whimpers that came from the woman below her as she got closer and closer to the spot she so desperately wanted to touch. She latched onto a nipple, gently nipping and sucking as she continued to make Viney squirm. She wanted to make her feel good, but a little fun never hurt anyone.

”Oh fuck— stop teasing me,” Viney says firmly in what was supposed to be a commanding tone, but it turned out more wobbly than she had intended. Emira stilled her fingers, grinned, and brought her lips up to her ear.

” _You don’t care what I do, you’re just dying for me to fuck you,”_ Emira whispered sultrily and nipped at the shell of her ear. Viney let out a loud moan and bucked her hips involuntarily. She hated how right she was.

” _Then fuck me already,_ ” Viney whispered back to her, and Emira’s eyes darkened. She chuckled and shook her head in awe. She pressed a thumb to her clit, gasping at how wet she was already.

”Fuck, you’re soaked,” Emira rasped as she slowly drew circles around her clit. Viney let out a small, irritated grunt. Emira knew what it meant, she wanted more. She slightly sped up and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. She sucked hard enough to leave a mark, not like Viney was complaining.

Without warning, she plunged her index finger into her lover’s wet heat, earning a gasp and high pitched moan from the woman. At this point, she was practically dripping, so she didn’t have any trouble slipping a second in.

”Titan, Em,” Viney whined as Emira thrust her fingers and curled to meet her sweet spot. She brought her thumb back up to her clit and continued her ministrations. Viney bucked her hips up to get more contact. Both of their hearts were pounding and their minds were fuzzy with arousal. Emira picked up her pace and increased the pressure on both her g-spot and clit.

”Fuck—” Viney gripped onto the sheets as her orgasm neared. She had already been close from going down on Emira. Emira seemed to take notice and grinned mischievously. She brought her free hand down to her slick folds to pinch her clit and roll it between her fingers.

Viney’s eyelids fluttered shut as her orgasm hit her hard. Her back arched and her mouth opened in a silent cry. Emira kept going, helping her ride out her orgasm. Viney shook with aftershocks for what felt like an eternity before she finally collapsed onto the bed. Emira slipped out of her and sucked her fingers into her mouth. Viney couldn’t take her eyes off of her as she licked each one clean, taking her time, until she released them with a pop. Emira came down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, and Viney tasted herself on her lips.

” _Titan_ , you’re so hot,” Emira whispered in a loving tone. Viney smiled and kissed her again, wrapping her arms around her neck.

She could get used to this.

Emira snuggled into Viney’s side, her girlfriend automatically wrapping a muscular arm around her shoulder. Emira rested a hand on her abdomen and began to absentmindedly draw circles with her index finger.

”I love you, Viney,” Emira whispered to to the woman clinging to her shoulders.

”I love you too. So much,” Viney replied with a gentle kiss to her lips. What was meant to be a innocent kiss soon became heated, and Emira straddled the witch, applying just the right amount of pressure to drive them both insane.

”You up for another round?” Viney grinned dorkily as Emira nodded rapidly. She could tell that she needed her, and honestly, that was the best feeling in the world

Emira’s hips began to work on their own, slightly grinding on the woman below her. Viney nipped at Emira’s bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth. She moaned in delight and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Their kisses became feverish and needy, their teeth crashing and tongues swirling. Viney sucked Emira’s tongue just hard enough to elicit a reaction from the other woman. She groaned shakily at the pressure. Viney took the chance to flip them over so she could straddle her, and Emira gasped at the quick movement.

Viney wasted no time and began to kiss her way to Emira’s neck. She placed kisses to her jawline, nipped at her ear, and sucked at the underside of her jaw before finally meeting her neck. She sucked hard, leaving fresh red marks on her neck. Emira moaned at the thought of the marks. Having everyone see what Viney had left was oddly erotic. Viney continued nipping, sucking, and licking at her neck until it was obvious Emira needed more. She reached a hand over to her nipple and rolled it between her thumb and forefinger, earning a gasp from Emira and wetness to pool at her core. 

“Viney, please,” Emira whined, clenching her thighs together to get some form of relief.

”Yes?” Viney decided to play dumb and put a completely innocent look on her face, then continued kissing her neck and playing with her nipples.

”I need you,” Emira whined out, her breathing ragged and chest heaving. She was already so turned on, she needed her badly.

”Where?” Smiling seductively, Viney cut her off with a passionate kiss to her lips.

”My clit,” Emira would’ve blushed at any other time, but she didn’t have the energy to feel embarrassed. Later, maybe, but not while she was this tormented with need.

Viney reached a hand down to her wet heat and teased her by running a finger through her slit, but not touching the bundle of nerves that Emira needed her to touch. Emira whined in anticipation, but nothing came.

”Viney— Fuck!” Emira started to protest at the lack of attention, but she was cut off by a firm press to her clit. She bucked her hips to get more relief, and Viney decided to give her what she needed. She drew tight circles around her engorged nub, drawing gasps and moans from her girlfriend. 

Emira surged forward and planted a sloppy kiss on Viney’s lips as she sped up her movement, sending shocks of pleasure rippling through her body. Viney slipped her tongue into her mouth as she let out a groan and roughly fucked her mouth with her tongue. Emira was taken aback at the brashness of it, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it... a lot. She groaned into the kiss, then abruptly bit down on Viney’s lip, maybe a little too hard. She let out a loud, high-pitched moan at the pain, and they both stopped in their tracks.

”...Viney?” Emira whispered with a sultry grin on her face. This was a new discovery, and she was all for it.

”Emira... can you do that again?” Viney full-body flushed at the embarrassing confession she just indirectly made. Little did she know, Emira was into sadism, so this was something she was completely ready for.

Emira smirked, then bit down much harder than she had before. Viney moaned and was kicked back into motion. She continued circling Emira’s nub and kissed her neck sloppily. She turned her head to the side to expose her neck, hoping her girlfriend would get the hint. She groaned and snapped into motion, gently kissing her neck teasingly, before biting down hard on her collarbone. She continued marking her neck, each one earning a gasp and grunt from the woman above her.

Viney was overcome with pleasure. She had never experienced anything like that, and she had honestly never planned to. Viney sped up her motions, her girlfriend shuddering in arousal.

“ _Inside_ , Viney, I need you inside,” Emira rasped. She quickened her pace even more, slipping a finger into her entrance. Emira panted as she felt the pressure on her g-spot. Emira bit down rewardingly on her shoulder, leaving a large red mark. Viney quivered at the sensation.

As Viney added another finger, she felt her walls clench around her fingers. She curled her fingers to meet the rough patch that make her lover see stars. Emira could feel her orgasm nearing, and she whined at the feeling.

“Oh, fu—” Viney saw it coming, and as her lover fell over the edge, she kissed her deeply, drowning out the moan. Emira’s back arched and her walls clenched as she was hit full force with ecstasy. Viney helped her ride out her orgasm and broke away from the kiss.

”Wow,” was all Emira said. She spotted the damage done to Viney’s neck and shoulder area, and her eyes bulged. Her shoulder was covered in deep, red bite marks. Emira grimaced at what she had done.

”Fuck.”

_They still have to go to school._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)  
> maybe a chapter three??? not sure. depends on the response to this one.


End file.
